The purposes of this study are to 1) determine if long-term differences in caffeine intake are asociated with cardiovascular risk factors in postmenopausal women; 2) determine whether diet patterns of postmenopausal women remain constant and 3) determine the relationships among consistent diet patterns and cardiovascular health. All women who participated in the Women, Caffeine and Bone Study will be invited to take part in the study.